Dengarkan Ceritaku
by Sagara Ryuuki
Summary: Meski karyanya selalu ditolak, Ggio selalu mendukung Soifon untuk mengejar cita-citanya menjadi seorang penulis terkenal. Tapi bagaimana jadinya jika Ggio sudah tidak ada lagi bersamanya? For Bleach: Vivariation Festival. I dedicate for: Aya-na rifai' :D


**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**A fiction I presented for ****Bleach: Vivariation Festival**

**And I dedicate this fiction for my lovely sister, ****Aya-na rifai'**

**Admonition: This fiction containing Alternative Universe, Out of Character, freakish fiction, and many others.**

**

* * *

**

"Sudahlah, Soifon, termenung dan perasaan menyesal itu tak ada gunanya." Ggio menegur Soifon yang tak henti-hentinya mengomel segala sesuatu tentang sisi negatif ayahnya.

Soifon baru saja ditinggal pergi oleh ibunya beberapa hari lalu. Ibunya begitu rapuh dan seringkali terserang vertigo dan penyakit _stress_. Dan ia merasa bahwa ayahnyalah penyebab dari semua itu.

Alisnya saling bertautan, matanya yang memerah akibat tidak tidur selama dua hari tak lepas dari secangkir cokelat panas yang sedari tadi didiamkan di mejanya. "Aku benci ayahku, aku menyesal punya ayah sepertinya. Kenapa ia sampai hati meninggalkan ibuku? Sempat-sempatnya ia menikah dengan wanita lain setelah meninggalkan aku dan ibuku. Kau tahu, sebelum ibu meninggal, ibu menjadi mudah terserang penyakit, ibu selalu menunggunya dalam keadaan apapun, sampai akhirnya..."

"...ibumu meninggal." Sambung Ggio. Ia menyentuh tangan Soifon yang tergeletak di atas meja, membawa kedua tangannya ke dalam genggaman hangat telapak tangan Ggio. Ia mengerti, Soifon begitu sayang pada ibunya, bahkan ia tahu, Soifon rela menggantikan nyawa ibunya. Soifon terlihat begitu menyedihkan di mata Ggio, dan ini merupakan tugasnya sebagai sahabat untuk membuat Soifon kembali terlihat menyenangkan seperti biasanya.

Ggio paham betul siapa Soifon. Ia mengenalnya sejak taman kanak-kanak. Di mana saat itu Ggio berstatus sebagai tetangga baru Soifon. Kesan pertamanya saat itu, Soifon adalah seorang gadis yang angkuh, sombong, galak dan sulit untuk didekati, apalagi dengan lelaki. Tapi setelah lama mengenalnya, ia tahu apa sebabnya Soifon begitu sulit didekati lelaki. Baginya, butuh banyak pengorbanan untuk mendekati gadis seperti Soifon. Ia bersyukur pada anak-anak berandalan yang dulu pernah mengganggu Soifon, karena merekalah yang membuatnya bisa sedekat saat ini dengan Soifon.

"Aku benci keadaanku saat itu," kesal, sedih, dan emosi bercampur menjadi satu. Hati Soifon begitu rapuh saat ini, sampai-sampai mengucapkan kalimat pun ia ucapkan dengan setengah hati. Matanya yang sayu berkaca-kaca menatap kedua bola mata sahabat yang kini masih menggenggam erat tangannya. "Kau tahu? Aku selalu bertanya-tanya, kenapa bisa-bisanya ibu mencintai pria seperti_nya_? Kurasa pria bajingan seperti_nya_ tidak layak untuk dicintai."

Ggio tersenyum simpul. Kadar kemarahan Soifon benar-benar dalam puncaknya, sampai menyebutkan _ayah_ pun ia ganti menjadi _–nya _bahkan _pria bajingan._

Kedua ibu jari Ggio mengelus lembut tangan Soifon yang berada dalam genggamannya. "Sudahlah, Soifon. Yang lalu biar saja berlalu. Tak usah pedulikan pria itu lagi. Kalau kau terus terpuruk dan diselimuti oleh emosimu, bagaimana bisa kau meraih cita-cita yang sejak dulu kau dambakan?" Ggio menegurnya pelan, berusaha menyadarkan pikiran Soifon yang sudah penuh dengan emosi.

Soifon mengeryitkan alis. Matanya yang kelam kini mulai terlihat sedikit bercahaya. "Ggio?"

Waktu mereka masih duduk di bangku taman kanak-kanak, Soifon pernah bercerita pada Ggio, kalau ia sangat ingin sekali menjadi seorang penulis terkenal. Tapi sayangnya, setiap cerita yang dibuat oleh Soifon selalu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh pihak editorial. Terkadang hal itu selalu membuat Soifon putus asa, tapi Ggio selalu mendukungnya dan memberinya semangat agar tetap berusaha.

"Nah," Ggio melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Soifon dan duduk bersandar di kursi dengan tangan menyilang di dada. "Bagaimana dengan ceritamu? Apa pihak editorial suka?"

Soifon menghela nafas sambil memejamkan mata sejenak. Ia membuka matanya dan menopang dagu dengan tangannya. Ekspresinya saat ini jauh berbeda seperti sebelumnya. "Mereka mengatakan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya." Ucapnya putus asa.

"Hn?" Ggio mengangkat sebelah alisnnya. Ia mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi tegak dan lebih condong ke arah Soifon, ia terlihat begitu antusias saat Soifon memulai ceritanya. "Bagaimana? Apa kata mereka?"

Soifon menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya. Ia mengubah ekspresi wajahnya hingga terlihat seperti seorang pria galak. "_Maaf, ceritamu belum dapat kami terima. Cara menulis dan gaya bahasamu cukup bagus, tapi kau kurang mengekspresikan unsur romantis dalam ceritamu. Jadi terkesan kaku dan membosankan, kami rasa jika novel seperti ini dijual tidak akan laku._" Ucap Soifon menirukan suara kepala editorial yang baru kemarin didengarnya.

Ggio hanya bisa tertawa melihat ekspresi Soifon yang begitu menggelikan. Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Soifon. Hanya saja ia ingin sedikit menjahili Soifon. Mungkin bisa sedikit mengubah suasana hati Soifon saat ini, begitu pikirnya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Soifon merengut sebal pada Ggio yang tengah mentertawakan dirinya. "Hei, berhenti mentertawakanku!" teriaknya. Tapi Ggio masih tetap tertawa, dan terpaksa ia berdiri sambil mencondongkan tubuh ke depan Ggio. Ia mencubit sekuat tenaga kedua pipi Ggio.

"A-ah! Sakit!" protes Ggio. Pipinya yang sedang ditarik oleh Soifon membuat wajahnya terlihat seperti anak kecil, dan Soifon pun tak mau kalah dari Ggio, ia melepaskan cubitannya, kembali duduk dan tertawa sepuasnya melihat wajah Ggio dengan pipi yang memerah.

Ggio mengelus-elus pipinya yang terasa panas karena ulah Soifon. Ia melihat Soifon yang tertawa, kemudian tersenyum simpul. "Lakukanlah apapun padaku asal kau bisa tertawa seperti sekarang, Soifon."

Ya, Ggio akan rela melakukan atau diperlakukan apapun oleh Soifon, agar Soifon dapat terseyum bahagia. Seperti sekarang ini. Baginya, kebahagiaan Soifon lebih penting daripada kebahagiaannya sendiri. Ia tahu, perasaannya terhadap Soifon bukanlah sekedar sahabat sejak kecil. Tapi perasaan yang lebih dari sahabat. Ia hanya bisa memendam perasaannya pada Soifon, ia tidak mau hubungannya menjadi rusak hanya karena ia memikirkan perasaannya sendiri, itu egois. Kalau pun suatu saat nanti Soifon mengetahui perasaannya dan tidak marah padanya, ia bersyukur. Tapi kalau Soifon mengetahuinya lalu marah padanya, ia akan melakukan apapun agar Soifon tak lagi marah padanya.

"Eh?" rona merah di pipi Soifon bermunculan begitu mendengar kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan Ggio.

"Sudahlah," kata Ggio, ia kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi. "Kalau aku boleh berpendapat, ada benarnya kata pihak editorial itu." Soifon langsung cemberut begitu mendengar pendapat Ggio. "Agak membosankan."

"Membosankan? Benarkah?" tanya Soifon meyakinkan.

"Ya." Jawab Ggio tegas. "Sekarang aku tanya padamu, apa kau pernah menyukai seorang lelaki?" Ggio bertanya dengan tenang, tapi tidak dalam hatinya. Di dalam hatinya ada secercah rasa takut jika Soifon menjawab 'ya' dan yang semakin membuatnya takut adalah jika ia tahu orang yang disukai Soifon adalah orang selain dirinya.

Soifon terkejut saat Ggio bertanya seperti itu. Hatinya bergemuruh, tak tahu apa yang harus dijawabnya. "I-itu... ah, aku mau pulang dulu, Ggio. Aku ingin membuat cerita baru. _Bye_, Ggio." Ucap Soifon sambil beranjak dari kursinya dan segera menjauh dari Ggio.

Ggio heran begitu melihat tingkah Soifon yang berbanding jauh dari sebelumnya. Dalam hati ia merasa bersalah karena telah menanyakan yang menjadi privasi Soifon, tapi apa salahnya jika Soifon memberitahukan Ggio. Ggio sahabatnya, wajar saja jika seorang sahabat berbagi rasa satu sama lain, bukan?

...

Sudah tiga bulan berlalu sejak kejadian di mana Soifon meninggalkan Ggio begitu saja. Selama tiga bulan itu Ggio dan Soifon tidak saling berkomunikasi. Ggio berusaha menghubunginya, tapi Soifon jarang sekali mengangkat telefonnya. Hari ini ia mencoba kembali menghubungi Soifon, mengajaknya untuk bertemu di taman tempat mereka sering bermain dulu. Dan untunglah Soifon mau menerima ajakannya.

Ggio duduk di ayunan taman, di sana terdapat dua ayunan. Ayunan yang biasa digunakannya pada waktu ia bermain dengan Soifon. Ia tersenyum simpul ketika mengingat memori yang tanpa sengaja berputar di otaknya. Dulu Soifon selalu menyuruhnya untuk mendorong ayunan sekuat-kuatnya. Soifon bilang ia ingin bisa terbang dengan ayunannya, ia selalu marah pada Ggio jika Ggio mendorong ayunannya dengan lamban. Masa kecil yang begitu ingin Ggio ulang...

Setelah cukup lama menunggu, akhirnya Soifon muncul di hadapan Ggio. Rambut Soifon terikat satu di belakang kepalanya, ia menggunakan kaus putih dibalut jaket tipis berwarna biru, celana jeans pendek dan sepatu _sport_. Gaya yang paling Ggio sukai dari Soifon.

"Hai." Sapa Ggio ketika melihat Soifon telah datang.

Soifon menghampiri ayunan di mana Ggio berada. "Hai." Sahut Soifon. "Ada apa mengajakku ke sini?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya ingin sedang berdua denganmu saja." Jawab Ggio dengan enteng.

"Kau tahu aku sedang sibuk." Ucap Soifon. Wajahnya tidak terlihat ramah, nada bicaranya pun bergitu sarkastik.

"Ya, aku tahu." Ggio sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi, _Bye_." Soifon meninggalkan Ggio begitu saja.

"E-eh?" Ggio tercengang, tidak biasanya Soifon bersikap begitu sinis padanya. Ia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, apa yang terjadi pada Soifon? Tapi ia tidak menemukan jawabannya. Ggio beranjak dari ayunan lalu mengejar Soifon yang sedang berjalan. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Soifon, "Soifon!"

"Ada apa lagi?" Soifon menoleh tanpa senyum.

"Seandainya... seandainya ini adalah hari terakhir kita bertemu, apa kau mau menemaniku?"

Soifon mengehela nafas sebentar, lalu tersenyum miring. "Kau ini ada-ada saja, Ggio." ia meninggalkan Ggio yang mematung akan jawabannya.

"Bodoh." Gumam Ggio. "Sudah jelas aku ditolak." Ia tersenyum kecut dan pergi meninggalkan taman. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok dan besoknya lagi. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan kalau hubungannya dengan Soifon berhenti begitu saja tanpa ada kenangan manis di akhir pertemuannya.

Seminggu setelah kejadian di taman itu, Soifon telah menyelesaikan cerita yang selama ini dibuat selama tiga bulan lamanya. Ia terlihat begitu senang saat melihat cerita barunya, dan ia ingin orang yang pertama membaca ceritanya adalah sahabatnya sendiri, Ggio Vega.

Soifon bergegas menuju rumah Ggio. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah Ggio, Soifon tersenyum-senyum membayangkan ekspresi Ggio nanti. Ia berharap Ggio menyukai karyanya yang satu ini.

Tapi harapannya pudar begitu saja. Saat ia sampai di rumah Ggio, ia diberitahukan oleh pembantu rumah Ggio, bahwa Ggio telah pergi ke Swiss seminggu yang lalu. Ada perasaan yang begitu menekan hatinya saat ia tahu bahwa Ggio sudah tidak ada dekatnya lagi.

"Dasar Ggio bodoh, pergi seenaknya tanpa izin dariku." Gumamnya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum miris. "Tidak..." katanya, "...aku yang bodoh. Jelas-jelas waktu itu Ggio mengajakku untuk menemaninya, tapi... tapi aku menolaknya." Airmatanya mengalir perlahan. Sungguh, Soifon sangat menyesal karena saat itu menolak Ggio mentah-mentah.

Hari itu, Soifon kembali ke rumahnya. Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki nyawa untuk beraktivitas. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya, di otaknya selalu berputar bayang-bayang Ggio. Ggio yang dulu selalu ada bersamanya. Ggio yang selalu ada saat ia membutuhkannya. Ggio yang selalu mendukungnya. Ggio yang selalu menghiburnya. Dan Ggio yang selalu memberikan pundaknya untuk ia basahi airmata...

Setiap malam, Soifon selalu termenung di meja belajarnya. Memandangi foto yang dibingkai manis sambil mengingat-ingat memori yang pernah ia buat dengan Ggio. Dan terlintaslah di otaknya kata-kata yang pernah Ggio ucapkan, _termenung dan perasaan menyesal itu tak ada gunanya_. Soifon tersadar seketika, ia tahu, jika ia terus seperti ini, Ggio pasti akan mengejek dan mentertawakannya lagi. "Ggio benar, aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus." Gumamnya pelan.

Soifon teringat sesuatu, ia ingat kalau ia memiliki _e-mail_ Ggio. Ia kemudian menyalakan _macbook_nya, lalu mencari-cari _e-mail_ Ggio di kontak _e-mail_nya. Tapi sebelum ia berhasil menumukan kontak _e-mail_ Ggio, ia terlebih dahulu mendapatkan sebuah _e-mail_. Kemudian ia membacanya seksama.

_From: Ggio Vega  
_

_To: Shaolin Fon  
_

_Subject: Hai!_

_Hai, Soifon! Apa kabar? Sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf padamu, karena aku tidak membicarakan tentang keberangkatanku ke swiss saat itu. Kupikir kalau aku memberitahumu pun, kaumungkin masih tetap sarkastik seperti waktu di taman. Soifon, mungkin kita tidak akan bertemu dalam jangka waktu yang sangat lama. Tapi, jika nanti aku kembali, berjanjilah, kau telah menjadi seorang penulis terkenal. Semangat! Aku akan selalu mendukungmu, sahabatku... :) _

Soifon tersenyum haru setelah selesai membaca _e-mail_ dari Ggio. Ia senang, ternyata Ggio masih mengingatnya, Ggio juga masih tetap mau mendukungnya, meski dalam jarak jauh.

Soifon pun bertekad untuk menjadi seorang penulis handal. Ia kemudian mulai mengetik sebuah cerita di _macbook_nya. Ia menjadikan Ggio sebagai inspirasinya. "Terima kasih, Ggio." Ucapnya.

Satu tahun kemudian cerita yang Soifon buat telah selesai. Soifon memberi judul ceritanya, 'Aku Ingin Kau Mendengar Ceritaku'. Dan dengan buku itulah, Soifon dapat menjadi seorang penulis terkenal. Mimpinya terwujud. Setelah sukses dengan ceritanya, Soifon sering muncul di televisi, banyak acara yang ingin mengetahui rahasia kesuksesannya.

Dan di Swiss, Ggio pun menyaksikan Soifon yang tengah diwawancarai. Ia tersenyum, "Dasar bodoh, seenaknya saja memasukkanku dalam ceritamu."

Di halaman akhir cerita yang Soifon tulis terdapat sebuah pesan,

_Aku ingin suatu saat nanti kita dapat bertemu lagi. Aku akan selalu menunggumu setiap tahun pada tanggal 14 Februari, di taman, di mana kita selalu bermain ayunan bersama sejak kecil. Kau boleh mengatakanku bodoh, tapi aku tidak peduli, kau boleh mengejekku, asalkan aku dapat bertemu denganmu..._

**END

* * *

**

**[Author' Notes] **Alasan saya pakai pairing GgioSoi, yaaa... karena mungkin pairing itu yang pertama terlintas di otak saya. Hubungannya sama Aya-nee? Ngga ada sih, cuman waktu itu saya pernah tanya sama nee, mau pilih pairing GgioSoi, IchiRuki, atau HitsuRuki, katanya terserah. Ya sudah, pakai GgioSoi aja. Cerita ini terinspirasi sama film Jerman yang suka ditampilin di TV Swasta kota Bandung. Udah agak lama sih, sekitar beberapa bulan lalu. Maaf karena fiksinya geje, jelek, abal, dan lain-lain, saya udah lama gak bikin fiksi (dan emang ga punya bakat dibidang sastra). Buat yang udah baca, terima kasih banyak, ya! :D


End file.
